A Digital Adventure Christmas
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: Hey this is the Christmas story for my fanfiction A Digital Adventure. I own only Jen, Ryan, and Mamuro. Sorry for all the rpcs/ocs.


"HEY GOGGLE BOY! THINK FAST!" Jen yelled as she accidentally slipped and the cake went flying backwards towards Takuya

"Huh? Oh!" Takuya mumbled, catching the flying cake

Jen looked backwards since she was now on the floor.

"Nice catch" Jen said

Takuya put the cake down and punched the air.

"Who says I can't catch?" Takuya said

Kouji rolled his eyes.

"Thank god that isn't fruitcake.." Dawn said

"I'll say" Jenny and Kassandra say in union

Ryan walked over to Jen and helped her up. Jen brushed the dust of her white gown. Takuya snickered.

"What are you laughing at, Takuya?" Ahiru asked curiously

"Ahh, it's just shocking to see Jen in a dress" Takuya said grinning

Jen rolled her eyes as she and Ryan sat next to Mamuro who was putting some music on.

"Yeah! Mamuro finally got the music on!" Miley, Mina, Rashel, and Juliet shouted

The music came on and the 4 were dancing on the dance floor. They were dancing to 'Jingle Bell Rock'. Soon, Dawn, Kassandra, Zoey, and Jenny joined, along with Takuya, Shinchi, Tommy, and JP. So, the only ones who weren't dancing were the twins and the Mira triplets. Jenny walked over to them along with Kassandra and Ahiru. Jenny grabbed Mamuro, while Kassandra grabbed Kouichi and Ahiru grabbed Ryan, and they dragged them to the dance floor. Then. The song changed to 'All I Want for Christmas Is You',

Everyone paired up. It was Ryan and Ahiru, Kouichi and Kassandra, Ikuto and Mina, Shun and Juliet, Takuya and Jenny, Shinchi and Miley, Matt and Sam and, JP and

Rashel. Jen let out a soft sigh. Kouji looked at her and he got up and offered his hand to her. She smiled and took it happily. So, everyone was dancing until they all got tired.

Takuya collapsed onto the couch and rested his head in Jenny's lap. Jen rolled her eyes.

"What a Kodak moment" Jen teased

Kassandra took a picture.

"Now it is official~!" Kassandra said, laughing

Everyone laughed, except Kouji, he just smirked. Kouji sat on the loveseat as Jen sat on its arm. Everyone else sat on the ground. Jen sighed happily as she smiled. Mamuro and Ryan smiled, happy that their sister is happy.

"Hey Jen. What's for dinner?" Takuya asked

"What am I? A cook?" Jen asked

"You are now" Kouji teased

Jen glared at him. She tried to playfully punch his arm but he grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was sitting pretty much on his lap. Her face turned beat red.

"Hey everyone say awww" Jenny said

"AWWWW" everyone besides Jen and Kouji cooed

Jen's face turned even deeper red She got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner. After cooking, she fixed her dress and tightened the black sash around her waist. She brought the food to the table and everyone ate.

"Wow this is good!"

"Yum!"

"I CALL SECONDS!""I CALL THIRDS!"

"I CALL FIFTHS!"

Jen was shocked at how everyone was eating the food. Jen finished first so she snuck out. Kouji, noticing she left, followed her outside to the balcony.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Kouji asked her

Jen turned and shook her head.

"Nah I'm fine" Jen said as she turned back and leaned on the balcony

He walked next to her and leaned on the balcony. He looked at her as she looked at him. Jen smiled at the boy she feel deeply in love with. She unconsciously kissed his lips, which took him back a little, but she pulled away soon after. After realizing what she did, her face turn red.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Jen stuttered

"No problem," Kouji replied nonchalantly ", oh and here"

He gave her a small blue box with a white ribbon wrapped in it. Jen took it. She undid the ribbon and open the box. She gasped at what she saw. It was a heart shaped charm necklace made of sapphire gemstones. Jen looked at him.

"Thank you. It's absolutely beautiful" Jen thanked him

He took the necklace she had on off and put the one he gave her on. He kissed her lips.

"Merry Christmas Jen" Kouji said to her after he pulled away

"Merry Christmas Kouji" Jen said smiling at him

They leaned in to kiss again but…

"C'mon guys! You two can kiss later!" Kassandra said with her hands on her hips

The two glared at Kassandra.

"Fine" Jen sighed

Jen grabbed Kouji's hand and walked inside the house with him. This Christmas everyone enjoyed. Especially Jen and Kouji.

_Merry Christmas Everyone!_


End file.
